Shikon Central!
by AngelBabyKagome14
Summary: The pretty popular Kagome Higurashi, was not your normal popular girl, a preistess, and most of all for all your steryotypical people emo/goth/scene..Love/Drama/Suspense/Violence/Tragedy...If you have ideas message me or review it...Id love to hear!
1. Shikon High and Introductions!

Of all the girls to enter the school she was the sweetest and over all the most beautiful girl anyone layed their eyes upon. Her name was Kagome Higurashi, and she was seventeen. Not many people understood how a girl like her considering her style would be so amazing but she was, in so many ways. She was the outcast all through middle school with her black hair with a purple streak along her the shortest layer over lapping her eyes. She was a pure hearted soul and didn't date anyone, although she was asked daily by every guy in the school. She only had few freinds although the whole school loved her. Her closest freind Sango, was a year older then her, and she loved Kagome to death. They became freinds her kindergarten year, and remained that way ever since.

There was however one outcast of the entire school that everyone hated, Inuyasha Takahashi, a rebellious eighteen year old who had the world at his feet basically. He could have anything and everything he wanted. He choose to be the emo boy for those of you who use the sterotypes. He had one friend which no one understood how Miroku, the football player, could ever cross paths with him. Why they asked themselves. They had always been friends even when they didnt seem like it. They would hang out on the weekends off school ground and be the best of friends however no one knew. That was of course until senior year.

_**Shikon High**_

New kids formed along all the rest, they were diffrent changing. Highschool had changed the freshmen are sophmores, sophmores ,juniors and juniors became the seniors. Its funny how so much can change over a four year experiance. The girls started the day as if it was any other, walking into class unaware of who would appear beyond the white brick. They walked through to wood door of the classroom to see, Rin a new girl who just moved in three houses from Kagome.Kikyou a girl who Inuyasha dated for a while who is considered the schools biggest whore. Why you might ask, well back when Inuyasha and her dated, she decided to sleep with seven guys. Inuyasha didnt tolerate it and he broke up with her. Miroku was among the bunch of teens that lurked in the class room. A bunch of other people the girls knew did as well.

_"__**Welcome to class all you seniors, how does it feel to be the last year of highschool. Not much has changed, at the end of the year you will take final exams, and for those of you who didnt take you S.A.T last year you must take it this year or no college will accept you."**_

The teacher walks to his desk and pulls out a peice of chalk to right his name among the chalkboard:

**Mr. Koga**

He pulls the papers from his desk, and starts to pass them out to everyone. Its a basic quiz to see exactly how far along each one of the class mates are.

Around one hour passes and the bell rings to go to second unit. The teens get up and lay their quizes on the teachers desk. Kagome walks to her locker to see a white haired boy, who was so handsome. He stood there in all black, emo cut hair, with blue tips. Chain hung from his pants as he stood at his locker with Miroku.

_**"Hey Kags what you looking at" **_she looks over to Inuyasha _**"Kagome you dont wanna get wrapped up with him, hes not the type you wanna date, hes rebellious and a complete and total **__jerk."_ Kagome closed her locker and walked over to Inuyasha._**"Um, Hello, Im Kagome. I noticed you around school-"**_before she could finish he cut her off _**"Hey, Inuyasha the name, yeah I know who you are, the popular Kagome Higurashi, get a grip chick your not even that cute, ugh now do you mind."**_She was floored by the way he spoke to her. What has she done to him, yes everyone loved her but that didnt make her popular, she hated popularity. _**"HEY! Inuyasha wait a minute! You have no right to sit here and judge me. Yes the school loves me, so what I could care less, popularity isnt something that benifits me. Its school Im here to learn. So if theres anyone who needs to get a grip its you!"**_

He stood there stunned no one has ever stood up to him like that. He kinda liked it. Fiesty, Cute, Brainy, and amazing style more like his taste. He could grow to like this girl. _**"Um, Kagome, hold up, um sorry I guess I figured you were like every other snotty girl in this school, and I dont like them, they annoy me. The truth is your really cute, and Im sorry for snapping on you like that. Can you forgive me"**_

_**"Yes Inuyasha I most certainly can forgive you. Would you like to go to class with me?"**_

_**"Oh is that your way of asking me out?"**_

_**"Oh my no! Mildly asking you if you would possibly like to be my friend."**_

_**"Then yes Kagome I would love to go to class with you."**_

Sango stood at the locker noticing what just happened. She stood in awe, scratching her head. **"looks like this is going to be one hell of a year, Kagome with him oh jeez what will they think of next"**

she said to herself as she grabbed her books and walked to class.


	2. Kagome has what?

**"Hey Kags wait up."**

**"Well then hurry Sango."**

**"Sorry needed to get books from my locker. Um hello Inuyasha, Im Sango."**

Inuyasha turned his head and held out his hand to shake Sangos'

**"Pleasure."**

The three kids walked to gym class.

**"Hello class my name is Mr. Hatchi. Today we are going to give out uniforms, and assign you a gym buddy for all assignments. If you go over to the stage, you will see uniforms with your name on them, Please grab them. Next go over to the bulliten board in the hall and look for you name and beside should be your partners name. Buddy up and uniforms on."**

Everyone walked over to the bulliten board, but first they got their uniforms.

_Partners:_

_*Ayame-Shippo_

_*Hinku-Kaede_

_*Inuyasha-Kikyou_

_*Kaede-Hinku_

_*Kagome-Sango_

_*Kagura-Miroku_

_*Kaguya-Naraku_

_*Kikyou- Inuyasha_

_*Miroku-Kagura_

_*Naraku-Naraku_

_*Rin- Shessy_

_*Shessy-Rin_

_*Shippo-Ayame_

Kagome was furious, Why would Kikyou get paired with her Inuyasha

_'Wait a second, my Inuyasha, we arent even dating.' _She blushed at the thought. Her hands started glowing light purple from eyes glowed white. Sango noticed, her eyes and hands.

**"Kagome whats wrong?"**

**"SANGO MOVE!"**

Kagome lifted her arms and things went flying.

**"Kikyou, Get away from Inuyasha!"**

She lifted her arms and Kikyou went flying. Stunned by her attack, she got mad, her hands glew red.

**"Kagome How dare you, Im much stronger."**

Kikyou lifted her hands up and Kagome put up a barrier around herself to not be hurt. Kikyou was stunned.

**"Kikyou, Inuyasha is mine!" **

She lifted one hand up and Kikyou lifted off the ground.

**"Leave her alone Kagome." **Inuyasha said. **"Snap out of it, dont fret me and her arent anything and we are just friends chill out."**

Kagome calmed herself all of her body returning to normal. She fell to the floor. **"What happened?" **she spoke.

**"Kagome, you injured Kikyou, you got jealous. Lifted her up and slung her around like a ragdoll."**

Kagome got up and ran out the gym unaware on how to respond to this. She never knew she had this, she didnt know she was a priestess. She had powers, that she couldnt control.


	3. What is going on!

"Kagome don't be worried about it, its not a big deal."

Inuyasha said, as he tried to catch her as she ran in the hallway to the school.

"Why Inuyasha, I have something I cannot a demon! A monster! Why should I stop?"

Inuyasha grabbed her and held her close.

"Kagome, I am your freind and no matter what you do I will stay your friend. We can always talk to my brother about it, or even my father. They can tell you about what you are, and why your powers lit up like that when Kikyou was partnered with me, maybe we can get the coach to change our partners so that you wont become like that again. I dont wanna see you hurt anyone Kagome, your such a sweet girl and now that we are friends I truly care about you."

As the day went by Inuyasha kept Kagome in his sight, so he made sure she didnt hurt anyone. The next time she got like that he would make sure to grab her and hold her close to allow her to listen to the heartbeat of another diffrent soul in this world.

She made her way to the library to read from many diffrent books until she found one.

_Book of Demonolgy:_

_Demons walk among the world of the Mortals, and hide beyond the veiw of the people, Hide in the shadows. Hunt and hurt..However, not all demons are the same. Inuyasha and his brother were good demons the kind that would help if needed. _

_Preistess's walk around in Human form, when they arent all the way are strong, some of them are stronger then even demons. _

_Demon Slayers the class who tries to kill all kinds of demons even preistess's because they long for power._

_Monks they are the people who have power but very limited the kind of power that lurks in staffs or sutras'_

_You find yourself, with one of these powers if your fate so desires, you usually act more like an outcast when demon or preistess forms in your demon slayers are more of the preppy type and monks are usually the type to be socialized with the athletic department. For strength and endurance._

_Preistess's: When they get mad they usually start to glow their own specific color, representing them. No one can be their color. Usually is formed from personality. A pure heart is at times bright, tainted though is not. Its dark and the eyes change from white to red. Pure hearts have pure white eyes. Their bodies fill with innocoence and true power. Yet tainted hearts form a black abyss. Eyes are red or black, it depends on the pure heart. _

_Demons: Most demons find themself in over their head. They usually are outspoken and long for extreme amounts of power. There are some good demons but most arnt. Half demons are the mix of half human and half demon, they choose what they want later one as they take their mate. There isnt a pure hearted demon, but one can be unconditionally good, but that doesnt mean that they wont become evil. _

_Demon Slayers and Monks arent a main class of presentation yet they exhist, usually they both find themselves clinging to one another. They long for eachothers touch. There are few of these classes in the world. _

Kagome shut the book and took it from the library.


	4. A date With who?

She walked among the halls of the school to be looked at with such fear. Everyone was terrified of what could happen next. The girl who was so loved so adored was now the scariest being that lurked in the school. At least thats what all the other students thought.

"Hey Kagome, What's going on?"

"What do you mean, I'm leaving. Going home for the day maybe I can be a little normal."

"Kagome, I have a question for you. Would you go to the movies with me?"

"Um, Inu-"

"Kagome, I like you and maybe we can grow a relationship more then freinds nothing serious to start with.I would just like to see where it takes you please honor me, in a movie date?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Pick me up at 8, at my house."

Inuyasha walked to his car with a smile on his face, he has a date with the hottest girl in school. He thought of her that way. He rushed home, showered, and changed cloths more then 10 times. Trying to look his best with the ever so sweet Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome got in her Escalade she was still paying for, and drove to 'Hot-Topic!' her job she had been working at since freshman year. She was the manager there and had to work til 5pm. Which only gave her 3 hours to get ready for her date. She decided to use her managers credit to pick out an outfit from the store.

'Black and Hot pink plaid skirt, A hot pink studded belt, 2 Hot pink balls for her snakebites, black skull earrings, A hot pink fishnet shirt, a black and pink corset halter that tied down the front. Black combat boots with hot pink laces.'

The perfect outfit for her date. Hopefully...

She drove home, in a quick manner. Sango was waiting for her at her front door.

"Sango, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you have a date with the bad boy on campus, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. We are going to see a movie. What's the big deal?"

"Only that he was dating the biggest whore on campus until she cheated on him."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Have you taken a good look at her Kags'. She looks a bit like you. Maybe he asked you out because you look like her."

"No Sango, he wouldn't do that to me. I trust him."

"Ok, Um do you want help getting ready?"

"Sure! I need a shower first. Maybe you could help with my makeup?"

"You got it girl."

The girls walked inside. Kagome jumped in the shower, washed her hair and body. She walked out of the bathroom wearing the outfit she had boughten for this date.

"What do you think?"

"You looooook Stunning."

Kagomes long shiny legs flowed amazing in that outfit. She added some more pink to her hair. To give it definition.

Sango started with the white foundation, added some pink and black shadow to her eyes, black eyeliner, pink mascara. and clear gloss...

She looked beautiful.

Inuyasha rang the door bell nervous for what was in store for her. Sango ran down the stairs.

"Inuyasha welcome, Kagomes finishing up."

Kagome stood at the end of the stairs. His mouth nearly hit the floor.

"Hello Inuyasha, I take it you like my outfit?"

"WOW!"

She smiled. They walked to his car, and off to the movies they went.


	5. The date

Shikon Central

They finally arrived at the movie theatre and went in to look for a movie to watch.

"Kagome what are you interested in seeing?" She looked at the movie board and discovered one that looked really decent.

"How about 'Death, Dispair, Distruction'?" She responded with a smile.

"Are you sure that movie's sopose to be scary, gory, and very disturbing the in bad way?" He responded with a smirk "Are you sure you can handle it?"

She laughed "Hun, you are the one who has got to handle it. I can take whatever it is you want to dish out."

'Finally a girl I might be able to marry one of these days, someone who can handle the heat I dish'

They got their tickets and went to grab some snacks from the consession stand.

"What is it you would like my dear, its my treat?"

She looked in the display case full of candies.

"I want Milk duds, Sweedish Fish, Skittles, Snickers, Nachos, and a Mountain dew."

'Holy shit, this hot girl isnt afraid to eat. Thats awesome.'

"You heard the lady get her everything she asked for. As for me I want M&M's, Milky Way, Cookies and Cream Bar, Sour gummy worms and a Pespi."

The cashier rang it up. "Your total is $43.79."

Inuyasha pulled the debit card from his wallet. "Charge it."

"Thanks Inuyasha, Im sorry if I eat to much."

"Kagome, I rather be dating a chick who can eat a shit ton of candy and not be so worried about what I think. I like you for you, and if you like eating snacks then so be it."

'Who is this guy?' she thought to herself. Then she remembered what Sango told her.

(Flashback)

"Kagome have you seen Kikyou? She looks alot like you, are you sure he isnt dating you because you look like her?"

"Oh Sango why would you say that?"

"He was in love with her, they dated until she cheated on him."

(Flashback Ended)

"Hey Inuyasha, can I um ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"You dated Kikyou for a while, and Ive been told I look like her. Did you ask me out on this date because I look like her?"

He sighed. "Kagome I didnt ask you out because of that, I asked you out because this is my way of making a fresh start. With someone whom is diffrent from the rest. You dont seem to care of what people think about you, or if they are even your friends. I like that about you. Your fashion sense is another thing that made me like you, its so much like mine."

'Thats a relief' she thought to herself.

"Thanks Inuyasha Im glad to know your not using me."

"Mmmhm." He said shoving the M&Ms in his mouth.

The movie started, and Kagome began to get squimish or so Inuyasha thought.

"You want to cuddle closer to me?"He snickered.

"Shut up, Im not afraid I kind of have to go potty."

"Then go silly."

"I dont want to miss what happens."

"Ill tell you everything when you get back."

She got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and smiled.

'Get ahold of yourself Kagome, you got this. Hes yours if you want him.'

She walked back into the movie cinema, and sat back down next to Inuyasha.

"Can I still be close to you?" She asked.

"Of course you can, I would love nothing better." Inuyasha said with the biggest grin on his face.

She moved close to him and he wrapped his arm around her. She looked up at him, and she got this fuzzy warm feeling.

'Gosh hes so cute.' She shook her head slightly 'Get ahold yourself Kagome.'

"Is everything ok Kagome?"

She shook her head and got out of her dream state.

"Yeah this movie is just really boring."

He laughed. "It is isnt it. You want to go do something else?"

"Yeah I guess."

They left the movie theatre and went over to Inuyashas house.

"Wow your house is HUGE!"

"No not really, its just a home. "

They got out of Inuyashas car and walked inside, Kagomes mouth dropped when she saw his house. It had a spirling staircase that was 4 stories high. Inuyashas room was on the 2nd floor.

"Lets go to my room Ive got video games if you play them."

She was excited she got to see his room. "Lets go, what games you got?"

He started the list with his favorite game "Oblivion, Skyrim, Call of duty, Mw3, Naurto, Bleach, Need for speed, Tekken, all the Resistances, Batman, DBZ, Dragon Age Origins/Awakenings/ 2 and more, does any call out to you?"

She thought about it but only one game came to mind. "Do you got mortal kombat?"

He shook his head "Which one?"

"Special Edition/Gold"

"Mhm I do."

They went to his room he opened his door and it was huge, it was the size of her entire house.

"Inuyasha this room is major, its the size of my house."

He laughed. Grabbing the controllers to the game system.

"Lets play, although it would be alot more fun if we could play for a stake. If I win you kiss me, if you win you can have whatever you want."

She liked that wager. "If I win you get to buy me a new outfit, you a new outfit, we wear to school the same day and you tell the entire school over the principal intercom you like me. "

Both put out their hands to shake, "Deal"

Round one:

Baraka/Kitana- Kagome won

Round two:

Meleena/ Raiden- Inuyasha won

Final Round:

Sonya/ Shal Kahn- Inuyasha won

"Looks like I beat you." Kagome laughed at him, he was being cocky. "Or I let you win Inuyasha."

"Come on you owe me a kiss."

She got up and kissed his cheek. "You never said where I had to kiss you."

"Unfair remax I want a kiss on the lips."

"Deal."

Round one- Inuyasha

Round two: Kagome

Final Round: Kagome

"No, thats not fair you beat me." Inuyasha pouted.

"Oh your mine now. Meet me at Hottopic tommorow, 1pm we got some things to do. I would like to be taken home though its late. Im getting tired."

Inuyasha had a thought in his head hoping she would go for it.

"Kagome, you can stay here. Im getting tired too, I dont want to cause an accident."

She shook her head "Ok Ill stay, do you have extra pj's I could wear?"

He walked to his closet and pulled out his pj shirt. "Here, hope it fits you well."

She walked to his bathroom attached to his room and put on the shirt. It covered everything, but really revealing on her hips.

"I guess this will have to do, Inuyasha where can I sleep?"

He refused to tell her about the guest room.

"You can stay in here with me. I can always sleep on the floor if you want me to."

She responded in a fast manner. "No you dont have to, I rather you sleep in your own bed."

The both got half the bed. "Goodnight."

They went to sleep, they have a long day when morning comes around.


End file.
